The present invention relates to a donor film for a color filter, and more particularly, to a donor film for manufacturing a color filter using thermal transfer method.
A color filter for realizing colors in a liquid crystal display is manufactured by pigment dispersion, printing or electrodeposition.
The pigment dispersion method has a high reproducibility and precision in the process, however, the manufacturing process is too long and complicated. In the printing method, the manufacturing process is simple, however, the color filter manufactured by the printing method is less precise, and the color filter is inappropriate for a large-scale display device. In the electrodeposition method, planarity of the color filter is improved, but, color characteristics are poor.
To solve the above-described problems, the thermal transfer method has been employed for manufacturing the color filter. The thermal transfer method is a dry process in which a donor film including a transfer layer is placed on a substrate, and then a light source such as laser irradiates the donor film to transfer the transfer layer onto the substrate. In the thermal transfer method, much energy is required to transfer the transfer layer, so that a donor film capable of stable and effective transfer is required. The structure of the donor film is usually varied according to the type of transferred substance, physiochemical properties of the transfer layer, and energy source types.
As shown in FIG. 1, the donor film includes a support layer 11, a light absorbing layer 12 for converting absorbed light energy into thermal energy, formed on the support layer, and a transfer layer 13, formed on the light absorbing layer.
We have studied the chemical compositions of the transfer layer and the light absorbing layer of the donor film to complete this invention.